


Whitebeard Timeline

by Pink_Skeleton_Pirate



Category: One Piece
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:21:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23569741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pink_Skeleton_Pirate/pseuds/Pink_Skeleton_Pirate
Summary: This is an Alternate timeline to the Sakura Pirates story
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. First Meetings

-A ship sails away from the island as the building located there burns to the ground. The ship’s captain passes a child to the medic-

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As we continue to look for somewhere to leave the child in our care we just happen to run into the Whitebeard Pirates. Their ship stops right next to ours and First Commander Marco leans over the rail.

“And what are you guys doing out here-yoi?” Marco asks, his voice tinted with intrigue.

“No reason, we’re just here.” I respond, just as the toddler we’re transporting runs behind me being chased by Benn. 

“Get back here brat, you need to take your meds!” Benn yells. Marco smirks as he continues to lean over the rails.

“So, you have no reason to be here-yoi?” He says. Whitebeard asks Marco what’s going on and Marco gives him a quick explanation of what just happened.

“So you’re taking care of a child now are you brat?” Whitebeard asks, trying to contain his laughter. I can hear some of the people snickering to themselves.

“No, the kid’s father asked us to take him somewhere safe but never specified where. We’ve been trying to find the best place to leave him.” I respond, crossing my arms in annoyance. “He isn’t making it easy either, he doesn’t sit still long enough to make sure he’s healthy or anything.”

“So you’re looking for a safe place to leave him is all?” Whitebeard asks and Marco gives him a slight glare. “Why not leave him with me?” Whitebeard asks. Almost immediately after Marco voices a complaint, saying something about not having the materials nor the knowledge to care for a toddler.

“You can have him as soon as we catch him.” I say.

“No!” Marco says with disdain. Shortly after Benn walks over carrying the toddler by the back of his shirt.

“He’s a fast little idiot.” Benn says. “So what are we doing with him?” The kid struggles against his grasp. After a couple seconds chatter between Marco Whitebeard Marco flies down to grab the kid. The flash of flames to catch the kid’s attention because he goes absolutely still.


	2. Crazy toddler

After being still for a few moments the kid kinda just passes out. Confused, Benn passes the kid to Marco, who takes him back onto the Moby Dick. After passing the kid over to a nurse he walks back over to the railing.

“So, what’s the kid’s name-yoi?” He asks.

“Glaceir Winter D Rodgers.” I respond. “He’s three years old. You might want to watch for physical and psychological issues.” I warn.

“Why? What happened to him?” Fourth Commander Thatch asks?

“He was taken from father when he was 8 months old and was kept in a marine prison for three years. He’s healed a little but is still recovering. It is possible he might have a devil fruit.” I explain, jumping between different points. Marco and Thatch begin to look more and more worried by the second.

After chatting with Whitebeard for a few minutes we say our goodbyes and we take our leave.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After we part ways I look back to Pops.

“How are we supposed to take care of a toddler? Who’s gonna watch him when we’re all working-yoi?” I ask.

“We will deal with that when we get there, but right now it seems he will be staying with the nurses.” Pops says. We banter back and forth as Thatch walks towards the kitchen mumbling about having to find out what the kid likes to eat. The crew finally calms down from the little encounter and go back to doing what they were doing.

After a couple hours I go to check on the kid and tue nurses tell me that he is up and doing well. From the door I can see the kid reading and humming to himself. The nurse calls his attention and I wave to him. The kid looks at me and immediately starts to freak out.

“No, not the scawy birb man! No, no, no! Not again!” The kid starts to scramble in his bed and pulling at the IV tubes from his arms like he’s trying to run and hide. “Scawy birb man go away! Go away!”

The nurses rush over to the kid and try to calm him down, but the kid keeps screaming and kicking. One of the nurses walks over and shoos me away from the room and I walk back out to the deck to talk to Pops.


	3. Finding some trauma

When I get back to the deck Izou asks what all the commotion was about and I shrug.

“The kid saw me and started freaking out. He said something about seeing me before but I didn’t get any context to it before I was shooed away.” I say, staring out over the railing. “Maybe its part of the psychological trauma Shanks told us about-yoi...”

Pops looks concerned but says nothing. Thatch lets out a sigh and makes his way to med bay to check on the kid himself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Peeking into the room I look to see if the kid has calmed down yet. The kid seems to have calmed down significantly and the nurse walks over and says that its okay to come in. Walking over to the side of the kids bed and he looks up at me.

“Hey kiddo, what do you want to have for dinner?” I ask and the kid looks at me.

“No hungy.” Is all the kid says before looking back to the picture book that one of the nurses had given him.

“Well, just because you’re not hungry right now doesn’t mean you won’t be hungry later.” I say, slightly confused.

“No, I eated last week, so no hungy.” This throws me off a little.

“Last week? You should be eating everyday.” The kid shakes their head.

“I wasn’t fed often and when I was my food sometimes got taken by other people and now I can’t eat eveyday witount feeling sick and thowing up blood and stuff.” The kid starts mumbling incoherently and refuses to look away from the book.

When I get back to where Pops and Marco are chatting I must look tired because they both ask if I’m okay.

“I’m fine, but the kid refuses to eat, saying they ate last week and aren’t hungry. Said if he did eat he’d get sick.” Straightening my posture I cross my arms and sigh. “And from what the kid told me it sounds like he was regularly starved.”

Pops gets an angry and somewhat sad look in his eyes, and I bet that I can guess why.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“That alone makes me wonder what all that kid is gone through.” I say quietly. Marco also seems concerned. 

“I could probably ask the brat about it but I doubt he’d tell.” Thatch says, uncrossing his arms to slide his hands into his pockets. “I want to know what Marco did that would cause a toddler to be that afraid of him.”

“That’s something I want to know too...” Marco sighs, probably getting a slight headache just from thinking back. “At least we know it’s something I’ve done in the past three years-yoi.”

“I’ll talk to the kid when the doctors deem him healthy enough to leave the med bay.” I say. “Until then we just roll with what happens.”


	4. Saying hi to Pops

It wasn’t long after Thatch and Glaceir’s first interaction that the kid was deemed to be healthy enough to walk around the ship. Upon being able to leave the med bay the first thing the kid did was take off running. Thatch and Haruta were put in charge of catching the kid.

“How is it so hard for you two to catch a toddler-yoi?” I ask, suppressing a chuckle. Thatch then glares at me.

“Oh shut up, he’s faster than he looks.” Thatch snaps. “Smarter than he looks too, the little menace.” Just as he says that the kid zips by, followed by Haruta, who at this point is spitting profanities under their breath.

Last second the kid skids to a stop and turns around to dart back the way he came. Unfortunately for him Thatch was waiting and managed to scoop him up off the ground just as he ran by. The brat squirms against Thatch the entire walk to Pops’ chair.

“Lemme go!” The kid yells as Thatch passes him to Pops. “Lemme go!”

“Why were ya running kid?” Pops asks.

“Don’t wanna be caught by da birb man, not like my famy was when I was on Cinipume.” He says, sticking out a pouty lip. “When da birb man caught dem dey didn’t wake up anymore.” Pops spares me glance before looking back at the kid.

“What do you mean by that?” Pops asks, his voice a worried tone.

“Dey fell aseep in big red puddles and didn’t wake up no more. One of their frens said that all four of dem were dead and to always watch out for da bird man...” The kid trails off the end of his sentence while suddenly becoming very uncomfortable. “N-No more cestions pease...”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The look in Marco’s eyes when it finally clicked what the kid was talking about was worrying, terrifying even.

“Marco, do you know what the kids talking about?” I ask. Marco nods.

“He’s referring to the Marines on Cinaplume-yoi...” Marco gulps. The kid, upon realizing that Marco was there, suddenly starts to whimper and try to get away. 

“No its him! I gotta hide! I gotta hide!” The kid starts mumbling. “I gotta hide so he don’t find me!”

“You’re okay runt, Marco isn’t going to hurt you.” Pops says, but the kid continues to struggle regardless. With a sigh Pops asks “If I hand you back to Thatch will you calm down?”

“Can Tatch take me away from da scawy birb man?” The kids asks and Pops nods. “Den maybe, does Tatch know any good hiding spots?” The kid looks at me while Pops sets him down.

“I know all of the hiding spots, but let’s just go to the kitchen right now. I’ll get you some pencils and paper so you can draw while I prepare dinner, okay?”

“Hmmm, otay.” The kid says shuffling along beside me as we make way towards the kitchen.


	5. Start of a nightime routine

Glaceir sits alone in the Galley while I prepare dinner with the rest of my division since there’s not much room in the kitchen. Every couple minutes I check up on him and he seems to be be doing fine. As preparations come to an end people start to file in and take their places, chatting with one another about who knows what. As more and more people show up the kid begins to look nervous, but they don’t make a fit so I assume that they’re gonna be fine as they continue to draw, and they do. At least until Teach shows up.

“What’cha drawing kid?” Teach asks, trying to get a closer look. Glaceir takes a second to look up and immediately starts to quiver.

“N-nothin....” Glaceir says, “I ain’t drawing nothin.” Glaceir tries to tuck his paper away but Teach grabs it.

“Hey, this is pretty good!” Teach holds the paper out of Glaceir’s reach while Glaceir struggles to grab it, looking more and more nervous by the second.

“H-hey, give it back!” Glaceir whines. Teach chuckles and goes to show some of the others in the second division. A little angry that Teach was ignoring the kid I push out the kitchen.

“I’ll be taking that.” I say, plucking the drawing from Teach’s grasp and walking it back over to Glaceir. “I don’t know if you didn’t notice but the kid didn’t want anyone to see it.”

Teach laughs. “I’m sorry but I ain’t ever seen a kid draw a map like that before!” He says turning back to the people he was talking to.

“Tatch, I seepy...” the kid says with a yawn. Taking his hand I lead him down to my room and he sets his drawing on a table before crawling into the bed. “Night night Tatch.” The kid says, slipping into sleep.

“Night kid.” I whisper before going back to the galley.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“What was that all about-yoi?” I ask Thatch, who seems slightly upset.

“Teach upset the kid so I stepped in. Then the kid was tired.” Thatch says. “Teach was right about the kid’s drawing skills though. That was one of the best star maps I’ve ever seen.”

“Star map? Like the ones used for night navigation-yoi?” I ask and Thatch nods. “That’s impressive for a kid his age-yoi.” I muse, thinking about it for a minute.

Around halfway through dinner a scream echoes across the ship and Thatch gets up to go check on the kid. When he comes back the kid is tiredly holding onto his hand.

“So apparently he can’t sleep by himself or he has really, really bad night terrors.” Thatch sighs. “Izou, could you possibly make the kid a rattle blanket or something?” Izou huffs but agrees.

The kid spends the rest of dinner by Pops and when its time for bed he waddles away with Thatch.


	6. New toys

I wake up early in the morning and prepare to do my usual routine. Just as I’m getting ready to go to the kitchen Glaceir sits up in the bed.

“Where goin? I go to?” He asks in a sleepy state. Honestly, the kid probably needs more sleep.

“I’m going to go start breakfast, but you can stay here if you want. It is rather early.” The kid shakes his head before pushing himself off onto the floor.

“I go where Tatchy goes so I don’t have to see da scawy birb man...” Glaceir yawns and waddles up to my side, where he stays as we walk to the galley.

It tends to be a quiet morning, which is nice because the kid had fallen asleep at one of the tables. As everyone starts waking up and coming to breakfast though it does get louder, which wakes up the kid. The first thing he does is make sure he stays away from Teach, and with what happened last night it doesn’t surprise me. As soon as Pops enters the galley the kid waves. 

“Goo Mornin’!” Glaceir says, a smile on his face.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The kid waves at Pops and greets him when he enters the galley and its one of the cutest things I’ve ever seen. The kid also seems to be avoiding Teach, which I guess is reasonable since Teach did upset him.

“How long have you been up kid?” Haruta asks, sitting next to Glaceir.

“I wake up when Tatchy did, den fell back aseep in here until now.” Glaceir says bapping at the table with his small hands.

“You woke up with Thatch? That’s pretty early-yoi.” I say, still keeping my distance from the kid.

“Y-yeah, so?” Glaceir says, sounding unsure. “It was easy. I think I seeped more dan usual too...”

“Oh?” Haruta says. “How long would that be?”

“Uhm, I tink I seeped at least seven hours.” Glaceir says looking at his hands. “I tink before I usually got maybe thiwrty minutes or an hour or someting...”

Haruta and Glaceir sit and chat for a while and when Izou walks in and sets a box down in front of the kid. At first Glaceir gives Izou a confused look and Izou tells him that its for him.

Multiple members of the crew watch Glaceir as he opens the box and pulls out a a small, blue dragon plush that had a bell at the tip of it’s tail.

“Dis.... dis is fow me?” Glaceir asks. 

“Yes, its for you.” Izou says calmly.

“Does it have a name?” Glaceir asks while poking the bell on its tail.

“That’s for you to decide.” Izou responds.

“Hmmm....” the kid stops to think for a second before setting the plush carefully on the table. “Her name is Tati.”


	7. Plush Dragon

“Tati?” Izou asks. “That’s quite an interesting name, is it short for something?”

Glaceir shakes his head and stares at the plush, poking the bell to make it jingle. When it does he smiles and pokes it again. Doing this over and over because it brings him delight, which makes everyone happier just watching him and I can even hear some of the crew laughing quietly to themselves.

“Tanks for da dragon uh....” Glaceir looks up at Izou. “Sorry, don’t know yur name.”

“My name is Izou, and it’s no problem kid. You should be thanking Thatch though, he’s the one who suggested the idea.” Glaceir sits up and looks around for Thatch, waving when he finally spots him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning Glaceir gets up at the crack of dawn with me and follows me to the galley. While preparing breakfast I make sure to check on the kid and when I do I find him playing with his new plush, bolting from table to table. When the people start to flood in he calms down and takes to hugging it instead.

After breakfast I decided to show the runt some of the best hiding spots so we go around the ship and give him a little tour. While we walk I point out the hiding spots but I also show him some of the commander’s rooms and the rooms for my division so he knows where to go if he needs an adult and I’m not around.

After lunch Pops asks the kid if he wants to listen to some stories and he nods happily. After helping Glaceir up into Pops’ lap I go to do some paperwork that Marco’s been bugging me about.


	8. Toddle play

“Oi Pops, have you seen Thatch-yoi?” I ask, rounding the corner. Looking up from my list I notice that Pops was holding a now trembling Glaceir. “Uh, hey kid-yoi...”

“You’re alright Glaceir, say hi to Marco.” Pops says, prompting Glaceir to say hello.

“H-hello Macro...” He says, trying to hide his face. “Pease go away now...” 

Pops sighs and does his best to hide Glaceir. “And to answer your question, Thatch went to his room. He said something about doing some paperwork.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

There’s a knock at my door, Marco coming in before I can call a response. Marco walks over to my desk and leans against the wall.

“You’re kid called me Macro-yoi.” He says, a smirk on his face.

“He’s three, you shouldn’t expect him to not be able to speak properly yet.” I say, trying to finish my paperwork. After a couple seconds of silence it clicks in my head what Marco had said and I slam my pen down. “Wait, my kid? Why would you say he’s my kid?”

“You’re the only person he seems okay with besides Pops and probably Izou.” Marco says with a chuckle. “He likes you.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know.” I sigh, passing the finished paperwork to Marco. “I should go get him, it’s getting close to lunch.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After the scary bird man leaves the old man says I can stop hiding. He asked me if I wanted to hear some cool stories and I nod, hugging Tati closer and flicking the bell on her tail. I sat with the old man for a little listening to all the stories he tells about some old pirates.

“Hey kid, you still up there?” calls the nice food maker man from the deck.

“Tatchy!” I yell, peeking down from the old man’s lap. “Gonna listen to sories Tatchy? Or we gonna play?”

“Nah, I gotta make lunch soon, was wondering if you wanted to hang out in the galley?” The food maker man asks.

“Nah Tatchy, I wanna play or hear sories.” I say.

“How about a game of tag kid?” Says a real short person who I didn’t see walk over. “We can play tag if you want.”

“Maybe, wat about Hie an Seek?” I ask as the old man sets me down.

“Sure kid. I’ll count first, you hide.” The person says, covering their eyes as they start counting. I run off to hide in one of the places Tatchy showed me.


	9. Talking to Marco

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my goodness, I’m so sorry for not updating this! I honestly forgot about it...

The nice short person and I played hide and seek for a long while and it was nice! But then they said that they had to go and brought me back to the old man. I wasn’t bothered though because that meant more stories!

“Heblo siw!” I say, waving as the shirt person carries me. “Am I get heaw mowe stowies?”

“I don’t see why not!” The old man laughs and I let him pick me up. “But, I wanna hear some stories from you later, alright?”

“Uhhhhm, o-okay, I tewl some stowies....” I look the sky and then glance around, “but only latew...”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After talking to Thatch for a little bit I go to check Pops, finding him telling more stories to the kid.

“Hey Pops! How’s the kid-yoi?” I ask, stopping in front of his chair.

“He’s doing okay, though I think I may need to take a break for a while.” Pops says with a chuckle. “If it’s not to much to ask can you look over him for a moment?”

There’s an unholy screech of protest from the child, and I can’t blame him. From what we’ve heard about Cinaplume the kid had seen everything. 

“I can try-yoi...” I say, “no promise that he won’t run.”

“Don’t leave me with Macro! He scawy!” The kid screams, getting sympathetic looks from the crew. Ignoring the protests from the young child Pops passes him to me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I can’t believe the old man gave me to the scary man! And now he’s taking me to his room? I think? Doesn’t matter, as soon as he lets go I’m bolting...

“So...” the bird man clears his throat, “I know it doesn’t fix anything but I am sorry. I didn’t know you were there or that they were even taking care of you-yoi.”

“...” I stop struggling for a moment. “Iss... iss otay, I guees...”

“It’s really not-yoi.” He says. “I hurt you and now that you’re one of us and I know that you’re scared and it’s fair for you to be scared. I just want you to know that you can talk to me-yoi.”

“O-otay. Can you put me down now? I won’t run away.” I ask and he nods, setting me down but still holding my hand. “Tanks. Where is Tatchy?”

“He’s working right now, thats why Pops asked me to watch you-yoi.” He says, pushing open his door.

“Oh, otay. You said dat I was one of yous now, wat dat mean?” I ask as he plops me on his bed.

“It means that you’re family now, our little brother and Pops new son-yoi.” He responds ruffling my hair. “You do know you’re gonna have to take a bath soon right, and Izou is gonna wanna give you a haircut-yoi.” 

My heart drops a bit. “W-wats a baf? And what’s a haiwcut?” I ask.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“H-have you never had a bath-yoi?” I ask, slightly stunned and the kid shakes his head. “And you’ve never had a haircut either-yoi?” The kid shakes his head again. “Well, thats not good-yoi.”

“I won’t get hurt, wight?” He asks and I shake my head.

“You’ll be fine-yoi.” I chuckle. “You can take one right now if you’d like, with me watching over you-yoi.” The kid nods and we head off to the washroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if its long! Thanks for reading!


	10. Personal care

Any other day I would be surprised that a child his age doesn’t know what a bath or a haircut is but given what information we have on him I understand. After showing him the water in the tub wasn’t gonna hurt him I helped him out of his shirt. As he turns to the tub I see all the scars littered across his small form, and it worries me how itty bitty he is, literally all skin and bone.

“Ya ready kid-yoi?” I ask. “If you get overwhelmed let me know and I’ll get you out, alright-yoi?”

The kid nods. “Otay...” is all he says before looking at the water. About half a second later he looks up at me and says “I can’t get in.”

“Oh, right, sorry-yoi.” I pick him up and set him down in the water. At first he looks drained but after a minute or two he gets used to it.

“Macro, why da water make me seepy?” He asks, and I shrug. Taking that as an actual answer he starts swishing the water around and playing with the bubbles. I try to wash his hair but its so matted that it’s hard to even get soap in it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After I finish preparing lunch I head to the deck to get the kid and find that Pops no longer has him. “Where’s Glaceir?” I ask and Pops chuckles.

“Marco is watching over him currently, and from what I’ve heard from you brothers Marco is giving him a bath.” Pops says and I give him my thanks and go off to find the two. The sight I see when I get to the washroom is a worrisome one to say the least, the kid looked a mess.

“Hey Marco, hey kid, how’s the bath going?” I ask and they both turn to look at me.

“Tatchy! Look, I is all clean!” The kid says cheerfully, throwing his arms in the air.

“Apparently this is his first time taking a bath-yoi.” Marco says while still trying to de-tangle the kids hair. “Which is becoming a lot more obvious the more I look at him-yoi.”

“Speaking of which, what did you do while I was busy that managed to get him to trust you?” I ask, obviously confused because the kid could barely exist in the same room as him without freaking out just earlier today.

“Old man didn’t give choice...” the kid grumbles out before perking up again and saying “But iss fine now! Macro is otay!” With a big smile on his face.The kid starts to babble on about something and I dissociate for a moment as I look at how terribly malnourished he is and I can’t imagine what happened to him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Macro and Tatchy keep looking at me funny and I don’t really get why, but I learned something new today! I learned that I like baths, and after my bath Tatchy took me to get a haircut, which wasn’t as fun. My head did feel so much lighter afterwards though and that was nice. 

“Hey Tatchy, got any stowies?” I ask and he nods.

“I do, but none of them are suitable for a kid like you. Why don’t we go see if Pops has any more stories for ya, how’s that sound?” Tatchy asks.

“Yeah! Stowies!” I take off towards where the old man sits and Tatchy shouts at me to slow down.


End file.
